Terpana!
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Mereka terpaku pada satu fokus. Bola mata mereka melebar. Mereka menahan napas. Mendesah lega. Menahan napas kembali dan akhirnya menjerit kencang Semua itu hanya karena Mereka. /AU/Oneshot/Highschool/Fluffy Fict.


**Terpana!**

**By Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, High School**

**Warning: Misstypo, OOC, dan segala yang terlewatkan.**

**Summary:**

**Mereka terpaku pada satu fokus.**

**Bola mata mereka melebar.**

**Mereka menahan napas.**

**Mendesah lega.**

**Menahan napas kembali dan akhirnya menjerit kencang.**

**Semua itu hanya karena Mereka.**

**.**

**DONT ****LIKE**** DONT ****READ****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sekumpulan orang yang terdiri atas para guru dan murid dari suatu sekolah menengah atas terkenal di Konoha melayangkan pandangan mereka pada satu fokus.

Di mana tak jauh dari mereka namun cukup tak terlihat, di sebuah jalan setapak di antara rerimbunan pohon Sakura yang tengah berbunga dengan indahnya dan membawa bulir-bulir kelopaknya bersama angin yang berhembus sejuk, terlihat pemandangan dua orang sosok manusia berbeda _gender_ yang tengah berjalan bersama.

Tidak benar-benar bersama sebenarnya, karena sang pemuda berada di belakang sang perempuan dalam jarak satu meter. Mengikuti langkah-langkah pendek dari perempuan cantik yang tengah tertawa riang berada di antara ribuan kelopak sakura yang menghujani mereka.

Meloncat-loncat kecil bahkan berputar-putar seperti sedang menari. Sungguh mempesona. Bukan hanya bunga sakura yang membuat sekumpulan orang itu terpesona namun gadis cantik bersurai merah muda layaknya warna bunga kebanggaan negara mereka itu pun begitu mempesona dengan kecantikannya, Haruno Sakura tampak begitu menyatu dengan alam—musim semi.

Mereka tersenyum menatap pemandangan itu, sungguh bersyukur dari tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang dapat membawa mereka melihat pada suatu keajaiban Tuhan yang diberikan melalui sang gadis cantik.

Bola mata mereka sedikit melebar, aliran napas pun sedikit tertahan tatkala melihat gadis musim semi itu oleng karena pijakannya kurang mantap sewaktu berputar. Kemudian garis pandang mereka teralih kepada sosok pemuda yang dengan sigap langsung menangkap si gadis dengan menarik pinggang ramping tersebut ke arahnya. Membuat kepala si gadis Haruno membentur kecil dada bidang pemuda gagah tersebut

Desahan napas lega terlepas dari kumpulan penonton kecil tersebut.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarkan sepasang insan itu ketika kedua mata berbeda warna saling bertatapan. Para penonton dapat melihat sedikit jelas karena para tokoh utama berhadapan dengan fokus tubuh samping mereka. Seperti melihat adegan romantis yang sering mereka lihat di film-film tapi entah mengapa ini lebih terlihat menghanyutkan.

Mata _emerald_ putri Haruno itu memandang manik _onyx_ milik si pemuda tampan yang diketahui sebagai pangeran sekolah. Saling terjerat dalam pesona masing-masing. Kedua tangannya masih berpegangan pada bahu kokoh sang pangeran non emosi, mencengkram kecil seragamnya.

Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu semakin merengkuhnya dalam pelukan posesif, sebelah tangannya setia melingkari pinggang ramping gadisnya, tangan satunya bergerak—mengangkat tangan Sakura dan dengan mesra mengecup setiap jemari mungilnya.

Kembali para penonton menahan napas mereka.

Tak pernah mereka duga jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dapat memperlakukan seorang perempuan seperti itu. Seorang Uchiha yang terkenal sangat sulit ditaklukan selama 17 tahun kehidupannya. Tapi kini pemuda _most wanted_ itu terpergok tengah bermesraan dengan seorang gadis terpintar dan tercantik di sekolah mereka. Seorang gadis pendiam yang telah menolak hampir setengah populasi lelaki di kota mereka.

Mata mereka mulai terfokus kembali, ingin mengetahui adegan selanjutnya. Tak ada yang mengintrupsi, bahkan para guru pun turut antusias melihat kedua murid _favorite_ mereka.

Entah apa yang sepasang insan itu bicarakan sehingga membuat putri sekolah tersebut merona merah, menambah manis wajah cantiknya. Sepertinya suatu pujian? Sehingga Sakura membalas pelukan erat Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menciumi pucuk mahkota Sakura yang sedikit berantakan akibat hembusan angin, semakin turun mengikuti aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis. Mengusap mesra telinga Sakura dengan kehangatan bibirnya, menggigit dan mengulum lembut daun telinga Sakura. Aktivitas yang membuat Sakura mengerang senang.

Sepertinya kedua insan ini tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, karena memang tempat itu lumayan terpencil dan sangat jarang dilalui orang. Sehingga Sasuke mengalihkan ciuman liarnya ke garis rahang Sakura. Di saat Sasuke menyesap pelan leher Sakura, nona muda Haruno itu mendorong bahu pemuda tampan tersebut sedikit kencang, mengakibatkan lepasnya kenikmatan duniawi mereka sesaat.

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan tangannya di pinggang Sakura meskipun adanya jarak di antara mereka sekarang. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap wajah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu dengan bingung, sekilas terlihat ekspresi tak senangnya karena kegiatannya diintrupsi. Namun melihat rona merah menyebar luas di wajah cantik di hadapannya menimbulkan sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya sendiri.

Gadis cantik itu masih menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat, tangannya memegang dagu mungil Sakura kemudian mencium bibir semanis madu itu dengan kilat, sedikit menyesap dan melumatnya kemudian melepaskannya.

Haruno Sakura terpaku.

Tak lama tawa kecil mengalun darinya kemudian memukul asal lengan Sasuke. Melepaskan rangkulannya dan beranjak dari tempat mereka, setengah berlari meninggalkan pemuda tampan tersebut yang langsung dikejar secepat kilat. _Well_, langkah laki-laki otomatis lebih panjang dari langkah perempuan dan benar saja tak butuh waktu lama Sasuke telah menggenggam tangan Sakura, menariknya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Keduanya melewati jalan setapak itu dengan tawa riang mengalun dari Haruno Sakura.

Sekarang kita alihkan perhatian kepada para penonton kita.

Sesungguhnya sekumpulan orang yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di bawah naungan pohon Sakura yang berbaris rapi agak jauh dari jalan setapak tadi, sedang mengadakan _meeting_ dadakan demi mencari inspirasi untuk festival ulang tahun sekolah mereka yang masih bertepatan dengan musim semi.

Digawangi oleh sang kepala sekolah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengadakan pertemuan di luar sekolah selepas pulang sekolah yang berakhir lebih cepat hari ini karena menemukan tempay yang dianggap tepat karena dipenuhi dengan keindahan alam ini mampu memunculkan ide dari kepala para pengurus OSIS dan para guru pembimbing mereka. Namun mereka tidak menyangka akan menemukan kejadian langka barusan.

"TERNYATA HARUNO SAKURA KEKASIH UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriakan serempak langsung berkumandang dari sebagian murid yang melihat tadi, sisanya ada yang masih bingung, ada yang tidak peduli, ada yang langsung nangis karena patah hati. Para guru hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Entah harus berkomentar apa atas efek yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Woouw~! Uchiha ternyata bisa bersikap seperti itu juga. Ck."

"Ternyata pacar yang dimaksudnya selama ini tuh Haruno rupanya," desah Inuzuka Kiba kecewa, pemuda itu mengelus kepala anjing piaraannya yang sengaja dibawanya dengan sedih.

"Pantas saja kita selalu ditolaknya mentah-mentah," ucap Karin dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya bersamaan dengan air mata mengalir karena patah hati berulang kali dan kali ini lebih parah sakitnya karena mereka tahu tidak ada kesempatan jika sudah terkait Haruno Sakura.

"Sejak kapan mereka dekat begitu? Setahu kita mereka jarang bersama?" tanya Tenten penasaran, merasa aneh dengan dua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Eh, di sini 'kan ada sahabat baiknya Sasuke-_san_."

Mereka semua langsung memandang seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang sedang menahan tawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Ketua klub basket itu mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya sewaktu tatapan penuh pertanyaan tertuju padanya.

"Ehem. Memang apa yang kalian ingin tahu?" tanya Namikaze Naruto itu dengan santainya.

"Sejak—"

"—Tapi aku hanya akan memberitahu kalian sedikit saja," potong Naruto cepat.

"HAH?! Kenapa begitu?!" protes tak setuju langsung menyerangnya.

"Hei! Itu bukan hak ku untuk mempublikasikannya. Tapi, **yang pasti** mereka **sudah bersama** sejak kami masih sekolah dasar dan **terikat** sejak sekolah menengah pertama **hingga detik ini**. Kurasa itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan kalian, selanjutnya tanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan, oke? Hehehe." Jawaban santai namun penuh penekanan di beberapa bagian membuat suasana mulai memanas kembali.

"Apa benar sudah selama itu?" Tentu saja rasa penasaran masih menggelayuti para anak muda tersebut, yang malah semakin membesar setelah mendengar penuturan dari pemuda pecinta ramen itu.

"Ayolah, Naruto~"

"O-oh. Tidak bisa, Kawan. Tapi aku sudah memberitahu _teme_ agar tidak sembarangan bemesraan di sembarang tempat lagi," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan telpon genggamnya yang baru saja menampilkan tanda pesan terkirim, "Dia memang suka tidak tahan kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Saku-_chan_," gumamnya kecil tak bermaksud mengucapkannya sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Heee...? Ternyata begitu! Bagian majalah sekolah! Besok coba segera cari info dan angkat profil mengenai mereka!" suruh wakil ketua OSIS yang juga merangkap sebagai ratu gosip sekolah—Yamanaka Ino, "aku akan turut membantu dalam rubrik kali ini," ucapnya bersemangat yang langsung diterima oleh ketua klub tersebut.

**POK POK POK**

"Hei! Hei! Sudah kalian ini!" tepukan tangan dari Tsunade—sang kepala sekolah mengingatkan mereka akan tujuan berkumpulnya mereka.

"Sekarang kita diskusikan hal penting untuk sekolah kita dahulu. Urusan kedua idola kalian diurus besok saja! Mengerti?" perintah Kakashi-sensei sebagai tanda memulai meeting yang telah tertunda sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Kondisi perkumpulan kecil itu mulai kondusif kembali, berusaha berkonsentrasi walaupun pikiran sebagian besar peserta rapat masih terbagi dua. Menunggu-nunggu dengan tidak sabar hari esok. Besok mereka **pasti** dan **harus** mendapatkan kejelasan tentang hubungan kedua sejoli itu.

Di bagian belakang peserta rapat, terlihat Naruto mengetik cepat _keypad_ ponselnya.

"Mati kau, _TEME_! Besok jaga sepupuku dengan baik atau kubunuh kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

.

**Yuhuuuu~ ide dadakan waktu lagi tidur siang barusan. Hahaha! ngetik kilat ini.**

**Mumpung mata cha juga uda mendingan jadi ngebut deh buat fict ringan ini. Dari kemaren mata cha lagi agak sakit, katanya sih karna kadar gula cha lagi tinggi jadi harus minum obat yang pait gitu, #hhuueekk!**

**Oiya, buat fict yang lain masih dikerjain. Tapi emang belum bisa cepet. Nih jujur aja ya, diantar kesibukan sama kondisi tubuh cha yang emang gampang banget sakit jadi mau g mau ga bisa terlalu lama berkutat di depan lepi. Kalo dipaksain adanya cha yang ga bisa bangun lagi nantinya. Maksudnya harus tidur loh bukannya ga bisa bangun seterusnya #masihbanyakdosagw**

**Yup, yang penting yang pada nungguin fict multichap icha, sabar-sabar aja ya:) Yang penting cha juga ngusahain buat update, oke?**

**Oke deh, ga usah banyak omong lagi.**

**Tolong REVIEWnya, MINNA-SAN~**

**.**

**.**

**Cilacap, 01 Desember 2013**

**.**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**


End file.
